Todo puede cambiar
by Leila Hook
Summary: Cuando alguien cambia el rumbo de su destino, puede que eso ocasione esperanzas en la otra gente. ¿Será eso un problema? ¿O podrán conseguir cada uno su felicidad? Continuación del fic "El verdadero destino siempre vence"
1. Capítulo 1

Soy Raven Queen. Hija de la reina Malvada y cumplí mi malvado destino al pie de la letra. Terminé encerrada en un espejo, en un mundo oscuro y solitario. Tuve la enorme suerte de poder romper el hechizo que me mantenía encerrada gracias a Dexter. Siempre sentí muchas emociones cuando estaba con él. Me hacía sonreír, me divertía con él... Y míralo ahora. Tumbado a mi lado tapado con la sábana. Le acaricié el cabello mientras le observaba. Él abrió sus preciosos ojos azules y me sonrió.  
-Buenos días-me dijo entrecerrando los ojos  
-Buenos días-dije dándole las gafas.  
Sonriendo las cogió y me besó con ternura.  
-¿Has dormido bien?  
-Sí  
Le abracé con fuerza y le dije:  
-Te amo Dexter  
-Y yo a ti-me dijo apartando un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.  
Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Siempre estuve enamorada de él, pero cada momento que pasa, siento que mi amor por él va creciendo poco a poco.  
A las pocas semanas, Hunter y Ashlynn estuvieron buscando una casa. Encontraron una bella casa de madera con un lago delante y rodeada de bosque. Ya la tenían prácticamente toda amueblada. Ese día, llegaron a su nueva casa con una caja muy pesada con unas mesitas de noche para su habitación.

-¿Que no puedes?-dijo Ashlynn con burla mirándole como subía la escalera con dificultad  
-Claro que puedo-dijo con vanidad  
Ashlynn rió  
-Bien, déjala ahí-dijo ella subiendo detrás de él y señalando la esquina de la habitación.  
Hunter dejó la pesada caja en el suelo y suspiró.  
-¿De qué está hecho eso?  
-De madera-le respondió ella sonriendo.  
Hunter se dejó caer en la cama suspirando. Ashlynn se sentó a un lado y le acarició el cabello con ternura. Él la miró sonriéndole.  
-Te ves tan guapo hagas lo que hagas-dijo Ashlynn enamorada  
-Nada comparado contigo-dijo sentándose-Tu eres la más bella  
Hunter se acercó lentamente y la besó mientras la sentaba encima de su regazo.  
-Te amo-le dijo ella aún en sus labios  
-Yo más-dijo separándose-Créeme  
-Lo dudo  
-Te lo juro-dijo él volviéndola a besar  
Ashlynn sonrió en sus labios sintiéndose la persona más feliz de este mundo.

Esa mañana, Dexter y yo decidimos empezar con la mudanza. No es que no me gustase el castillo, pero entiendo que se sienta incómodo y le vengan recuerdos con Ashlynn. Compramos un pequeño castillo un poco alejado de la Aldea de Érase una vez. No era gran cosa, pero tampoco queríamos un gran castillo. Estábamos empaquetando nuestras cosas con la ayuda de sirvientes cuando otra sirvienta entró llamando a la puerta.  
-Buenos días-saludó la mujer-Señor, recuerde que esta tarde tiene que ir a firmar los papeles del divorcio con la señora Ashlynn  
-Es cierto. Gracias  
Yo le miré de reojo mientras lo decía. No dudo su amor por mí, pero sé que el recuerdo de Ashlynn sigue ahí.

Madeline se encontraba en el País de las Maravillas en su mesa de tomar el té junto con Kitty. Su cuento ya había terminado, así que se dedicaban básicamente a tomar el té.  
-¿Sabes querida amiga? Extraño a Raven... ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?-dijo Maddie pensativa.  
-A saber-respondió Kitty poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y bebiendo té-Dudo que siga con vida.  
Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.  
-¡No digas eso! Yo creo que está sana y salva  
-Es mala  
-Nop. Ella es buena  
-Maddie... Acéptalo ya  
-No se trata de aceptar, sé que no es mala  
-Estás chiflada  
-Sí, ya lo sé  
-Qué bien-dijo con sarcasmo tirando la taza al suelo rompiéndola  
-¡Oye!-se quejó Maddie-¿Te gustaría que te lanzaran de un octavo piso?  
-Obviamente no-dijo ella mirándose las uñas despreocupadamente  
-Pues entonces no tires una taza al suelo.  
Kitty rodó los ojos con fastidio.  
-¡Oh!-dijo Maddie levantado el dedo índice -¡Lo tengo! Iré a averiguar que se hizo de ella-dijo emocionada  
-Estás loca, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?  
-Sí, muchas. Bueno, voy a preparar mis cosas para mi viaje-dijo sacándose su sombrero y metiendo cosas-Listo  
-¿Cómo metes todo eso ahí?-preguntó Kitty con curiosidad  
-Ese es un secreto de familia-le contestó guiñándole un ojo.  
-¡Espera! Si te vas... ¿Qué haré yo aquí?  
-Hacerle compañía a Lizzie  
-Está desterrada  
-Pues entonces vente conmigo  
-¡No! Casi prefiero quedarme sola  
-Pues que te vaya bien -dijo con su tierna sonrisa dando brincos por un camino.  
Kitty rodó los ojos y con mucho pesar dijo:  
-Espérame  
Madeline se giró.  
-¿Qué?-dijo confundida  
-Que me vengo contigo-dijo levantándose y acercándose a su compañera de brazos cruzados  
-¿En serio?-dijo emocionada aplaudiendo  
-Sí, anda, vámonos que ya estoy aburrida de tener el trasero todo el día en esa silla y tomando el té.  
Maddie sonrió y volvió a hacer brincos por el camino.

Apple y Daring hacía poco que sabían todo lo ocurrido. Apple se sentía muy confundida. Esa mañana, Daring estaba en el sofá sentado mientras Apple caminaba de lado a lado de la sala sin parar.  
-A ver, si les perdono, seré una buena persona. Pero claro, Raven puede seguir siendo mala y trató de engañar a Dexter para que la sacase y entonces intentar volver a envenenarme. O tal vez estén compinchados, o puede que…  
-Apple, por favor. Sabes perfectamente que Raven no es mala  
-¡Obvio que sí Daring! ¿O ya no recuerdas todo lo que me hizo?-dijo con las manos en la cintura.  
-Claro que sí, pero ella nunca quiso ser mala  
-Pero lo fue  
-Porque se vio obligada  
-¡Daring! ¿Por qué me traes la contraria?-dijo mirándole desafiante.  
Daring se movió nervioso  
-A ver... Sólo intento decirte que tal vez sus intenciones sean buenas y quiera hacer su vida junto a mi hermano  
-¡Por favor!-dijo ella rodando los ojos-Obviamente planea algo malvado  
-Apple, déjalo. Esas no son sus intenciones, y eso lo sabes.  
-No me creo que haya dejado de ser mala-dijo volviendo a andar de un lado al otro  
-Nunca lo ha sido. Ni dándote la manzana envenenada se le veía maldad en la mirada

_Yo, hija de Blancanieves me encontraba limpiando la casita de mis amigos los 7 enanitos. Limpiaba el suelo con una escoba mientras cantaba una linda melodía junto a unos pajaritos. Alguien llamó a la puerta y fui a abrir. Una anciana con una cesta y manzanas estaba en frente de mí. Sonreí interiormente sabiendo que ahora venía una parte muy importante de mi cuento._  
_-Hola señorita... Eh... Quiere usted... Quiere...-empezó a decir la anciana_  
_-¿Si quiero una manzana?_  
_-Eh... Sí... Eso-dijo tapándose la cara con la capucha negra que llevaba puesta._  
_-¡Claro!-dije emocionada_  
_-Apple... Lo siento-dijo ella levantando la cabeza y mirándome con los ojos rojizos de llorar._  
_La miré confundida, cogí la manzana más bonita con decisión y la mordí. Pasaron unos 10 segundos y yo seguía ahí._  
_-¡Raven! ¿Por qué no me has dado una manzana envenenada?-dije sorprendida_  
_-Bueno... Es que... Es esta-dijo cogiendo una manzana de color azul_  
_-Pero… Es azul_  
_-Sí, ya lo sé. No soy muy buena con los hechizos._  
_Le arrebaté la manzana azul de la mano y la mordí rápidamente, cayendo al suelo instantáneamente._  
_-¡Apple!-dijo Raven asustada-No… Qué he hecho…_  
_Miró a todos lados nerviosa, volvió a mirarme y salió corriendo._

-Bueno, tal vez no quisiera ser mala. ¡Pero lo hizo!  
-No hay quien consiga hacerte ver-dijo Daring con fastidio levantándose y saliendo de la sala.  
Cerise estaba paseando por el bosque con su cesta en busca de moras. Iba tranquilamente por el camino cuando escuchó una música muy estruendosa a su derecha. Se acercó silenciosamente decidida a descubrir quién hacía esa música. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y logró ver quién era. Sparrow Hood. Cerise le observó con atención. No sonaba nada mal. Quiso acercarse un poco más, pero se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo quedando a la vista de Sparrow. En seguida, éste dejo de tocar y se acercó lentamente a Cerise, quién estaba en el suelo y se levantaba sin mostrar su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó él

Cerise se levantó y trató de huir sin que viese quien era.

Sparrow corrió tras ella, pero al ver que no podía correr tanto, cogió su móvil y llamó a uno de sus secuaces.

-Activa la trampa 31

Cerise seguía corriendo, mirando atrás de vez en cuando. De repente, una red cayó encima suyo impidiéndole huir. Sparrow corrió hasta la trampa y vio quien era.  
-¿Cerise?-dijo él alzando una ceja  
-Sí-dijo tratando de sacarse la red de encima  
-Vaya, te veo... Distinta  
-¿Distinta?-dijo confundida  
-Sí, te ves preciosa-dijo coqueto haciendo sonrojar a la chica  
-Sácame, por favor…

-Está bien-apretó un botón oculto en un árbol haciendo subir la red y se acercó ofreciéndole su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias-dijo levantándose e ignorando la mano de Sparrow  
-No escondas tu cara, eres muy guapa-dijo Sparrow acercándose a ella y acariciándole la mejilla.  
Cerise le miró asustada. Le apartó la mano y se puso bien su caperuza.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Eres una chica preciosa, quítate esa capucha-dicho eso, le quitó la capucha con rapidez dejando al descubierto sus orejas de loba.  
Cerise le miró muy enfadada volviéndose a tapar y emitiendo un gruñido. Sus ojos se pusieron amarillos.  
-¿Pero qué...?-dijo en shock retrocediendo  
-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Olvida esto!  
Dicho eso, arrancó a correr en dirección a su casa.

Hunter estaba persiguiendo a Pesky por el bosque, quien le había robado su bolso. Habían pasado años del instituto, pero ese par seguían igual. La ardilla se subió a la parte más alta de un árbol y Hunter le miraba des de abajo.  
-¡Me tienes hasta el gorro! ¡Dámelo!-dijo empezando a trepar.  
A medio árbol, bajó la mirada y vio a Cerise corriendo muy rápido. Bajó inmediatamente olvidándose de su bolso y corrió detrás de ella.  
-¡Cerise!  
Ella no lo escuchó. Estaba demasiado preocupada para oírle. Llegó a su casa y se encerró dentro rompiendo a llorar. Hunter llamó a la puerta varias veces y gritó su nombre, pero ella no le abrió. Sabía que algo le pasaba, así que fue a la parte trasera de la casa abriendo la ventana que daba al pasillo de la planta baja. Entró y la buscó por todos lados. Subió las escaleras veloz y abrió la puerta de su habitación asustándola.  
-¡Hunter!-dijo ella asombrada de verle  
-Cerise, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo muy preocupado entrando  
-¿Cómo has entrado?  
-Por... La ventana  
-¿Eh?-dijo sorprendida  
Hunter se rascó la cabeza nervioso  
-Bueno... Es que te vi en el bosque corriendo y... Me preocupé  
-Hunter-dijo ella enternecida por ver cuánto se preocupaba por ella  
-Cerise, dime qué te pasa-dijo sentándose en la cama a su lado  
-Sparrow…

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese estúpido?-dijo Hunter cambiando el tono.  
-Me lo encontré en el bosque y…  
-¿Si?  
-Me quitó la capucha-dijo tapándose los ojos y llorando de nuevo.  
Hunter se quedó totalmente en shock. Ahora Sparrow sabía el mayor secreto de Cerise. No tardó ni medio segundo en abrazarla.  
-Ayúdame-le pidió abrazándole fuerte  
-Tranquila, me aseguraré que no diga nada  
-No te vayas a poner en problemas-dijo ella separándose y acariciándole el rostro.  
-No te preocupes por mi-le dijo Hunter sonriéndole con ternura.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta, con algo de retraso...

Pido disculpas, he estado muy ocupada ultimamente.

Espero que os guste este principio, y ya vereis que las cosas en esta historia... Puede que cambien un poquito.

El viernes que viene, el segundo capítulo.

Besos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Blondie y Apple estaban en una tienda de ropa mirando varias prendas. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas por esa nueva colección.

-¡Mira esto!-decía Apple mostrando una camiseta roja con estampado de manzanas blancas

-Se ve fabuloso, mira este vestido

-¡Hadatástico!

Apple se apartó un poco buscando más prendas. A Blondie le vinieron a la cabeza todas las magníficas tardes que había pasado con sus mejores amigas Apple, Briar y Ashlynn. Siempre solían ir juntas de compras y se lo pasaban de maravilla.

-Bloondieee-dijo Apple pasando su mano por delante del rostro de su amiga

-Perdona. ¿Qué decías?

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En cuando íbamos de compras con Briar y Ashlynn

-Eso… Es el pasado-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Pero Apple, Ashlynn sólo quiere estar con quien ama. Y el paso que ha hecho es algo muy valiente

-¿Y qué pasa con su cuento?

-No creo que debamos ser así con ella

-¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?-dijo Apple un tanto dolida

-¡No! Bueno…

-¿Bueno qué?

-No... Nada... Olvídalo

Ashlynn y Dexter se encontraban ya sentados delante de su abogado con los papeles para su divorcio.

-Bueno, pues eso es todo. Una firma aquí, y listo-dijo el hombre

El abogado le acercó la hoja a Ashlynn y le ofreció su bolígrafo. Ella lo tomó, leyó todo lo que ponía y firmó. Dexter la observaba con cierta tristeza en su mirada. Ella le miró sonriendo y le entregó la hoja y el bolígrafo.

A Dexter le empezaron a temblar las manos. Sentía que no podía hacerlo. Ashlynn le miró confundida.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro

-Sí... No es nada-dijo mirándola y tratando de sonreír.

Volvió la mirada al papel y firmó.

-Bien, pues ya están oficialmente divorciados

Al salir, Dexter se veía muy pálido.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálido-dijo Ashlynn preocupada poniendo su mano en la frente de Dexter para ver su temperatura-No tienes fiebre. Tal vez sea una bajada de azúcar

-Estoy mareado

-Ven, vayamos a tomar algo

Salieron del edificio y se fueron a una cafetería sentándose uno frente al otro.

-Te pediré chocolate caliente, ¿de acuerdo?

Dexter asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Ashlynn con la mirada mientras iba a pedirle su chocolate. Al poco rato llegó dándoselo.

-Aquí tienes-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Gracias cie… ¡Digo! Ashlynn…-dijo apenado sonrojándose

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-No hay de qué

Dexter hizo un par de sorbos

-Está muy bueno, ¿quieres un poco?

-Sólo un poquito-dijo tomando la taza y haciendo un sorbo-Si que está rico

-Sí

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Creo que sí. Gracias

Ashlynn le sonrió dulcemente. Dexter se la devolvió con un toque de sonrojo.

-Y… ¿Qué tal todo con Hunter?

-Muy bien

-¿Y el bebé?

Ashlynn bajó la mirada a su vientre que ya empezaba a coger un poco de forma.

-Bien-dijo sonriendo

-Me alegro mucho de que seas muy feliz

-Gracias. ¿Todo bien con Raven?

-Sí, sí. Todo va bien-dijo sonriendo, aunque sintiéndose culpable. Ashlynn aún estaba en su corazón aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Su amor por mi es mayor, pero el cariño que le tiene a Ashlynn no le es fácil de olvidar. No quería hacernos daño a ninguna de las dos.

Maddie y Kitty recién llegaban a la Aldea de Érase una vez.

-Cuantos recuerdos ¿verdad?-dijo Maddie observándolo todo.

-Sí, lo que tu digas-dijo Kitty sin ánimos-¿Esa de ahí no es Raven?-dijo señalándome a la derecha

-¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es! ¿Ves como está bien?-Kitty rodó los ojos con fastidio-¡Raven!-gritó corriendo hacia mí.

Yo volteé instantáneamente al reconocer su voz. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Corrí hacía ella abriendo los brazos.

-¡Maddie!

Llegamos una a la otra y nos abrazamos con fuerza

-¡Raven! Me alegro tanto que estés bien

-Maddie...-dije estrechándola con fuerza-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado

-Te quiero mucho-dijo separándose y sonriendo ampliamente

-Jeje y yo a ti. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues mira, te cuento. Esta mañana tomando el té, pensé en ti. Y se me ocurrió venir a verte. Kitty vino conmigo, ¿verdad?-se giró esperando respuesta. Pero vio que la chica se había ido-Ups, se ha ido

-Me alegro mucho de verte, ¿me invitas a un té?-dije guiñándole un ojo

-¡Con mucho gusto!

De su sombrero sacó una mesita, dos sillas y todo lo necesario para tomar el té.

-Mientras tomamos el té-empezó a decir-¿Qué tal si me cuentas como te ha ido todo?

Le conté todo lo sucedido y ella estaba realmente muy sorprendida.

-¡Es sombretástico lo que pasó con Dexter!

-Sí-dije con un poco de sonrojo

-¡Me alegro mucho! Debes ser muy feliz

-Lo soy, pero no me gusta tener a Apple de enemiga... Y me faltabas tú

-¡Pues aquí estoy! Y de camino hacía aquí decidí abrir mi tienda del té como la que tenía mi querido padre. Así que podremos estar juntas

-¿En serio?-dije con una gran sonrisa

-Tan cierto como que cabe una mesa en mi sobrero

-De verdad que te echaba de menos

-Y yo a ti-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Kitty estaba andando sin ánimos por la calle cuando una voz le hizo voltear.

-¿Kitty?

Viró la mirada atrás y vio a Cedar.

-¡Kitty!-dijo feliz de verla corriendo hasta ella-¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, bien… Veo que ya eres humana

-¡Sí! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acompañé a Madeline a ver a Raven

-¿Maddie está aquí?-dijo emocionada

-Em… Sí

-¿Dónde?

-Por allí-dijo señalando una calle

-¡Ah!-dijo Cedar corriendo en busca de su amiga-¡Gracias Kitty!

Hunter estaba buscando a Sparrow por el bosque, cuando lo encontró con un arco haciendo puntería en una diana. Hunter cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Tú-dijo con voz firme

Sparrow volteó indiferente y sonrió con burla

-Vaya… Si es el cazador

-¡Déjate de tonterías!

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo dándole la espalda y apuntando de nuevo a la diana.

-No te atrevas a decir nada de Cerise.

Sparrow bajó el arco.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Es su secreto! No puedes decírselo a nadie

-Está bien-dijo apuntado de nuevo y lanzando, dándole cerca del medio

-¿Lo prometes?

-Qué sí-dijo con fastidio

-No te creo

-Pues no me creas-dijo cogiendo otra flecha

-¿Quieres dejar de darme la espalda?-dijo Hunter apretando sus puños de nuevo

Sparrow resopló, bajó su arco y se giró.

-Ya sé que me odias-siguió Hunter-y eso me trae sin cuidado. Pero sólo te pido… Que guardes su secreto-le dijo tratando de calmarse

-No te odio, te envidio-dijo Sparrow-Estaba enamorado de Ashlynn, y ella de ti. Jamás estará conmigo. Siempre fue así, por eso te molestaba siempre que podía

Hunter le miró fijamente, un poco sorprendido por su respuesta.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-¿Tu no odiarías a alguien que te quitase a la persona que amas?

-Yo no te quité nada. Ella se enamoró de mi, y yo de ella.

-¡Yo la tenía casi conmigo cuando tu llegaste! ¡Si no fuese por ti ahora estaría conmigo!

Hunter le miró desafiante.

-Tú coqueteabas con muchas en el instituto, yo sólo tenía ojos para Ashlynn-se defendió Hunter

-Sí, eso hacía. Porque sabía que ella sólo tenía ojos para ti y no conseguiría nada. Así tal vez me olvidaba de ella-dijo girándose y lanzando una flecha dándole justo en el medio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Sparrow retomó la palabra.

-Pero eso ya me da igual. Sé que no lograré nada metiéndome contigo

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque no lo puedo evitar. Te envidio como no tienes una idea

-Esa no es la solución

-Lo sé, pero estoy cansado de no conseguir nada en mi vida

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi sueño era seguir adelante con mi banda, y no pude por el asqueroso destino

-Cúmplelo ahora

-¿Cómo?-dijo indiferente preparando otra flecha y dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Hunter le cogió el arco y se preparó para lanzar a la diana.

-Cumple tus sueños ahora, como he hecho yo

Hunter lanzó la flecha atravesando exactamente por la mitad la flecha que Sparrow había lanzado al centro. El hijo de Robin Hood miró la flecha sorprendido y luego miró a Hunter, quién le devolvió el arco.

-Eres bueno-le dijo Sparrow realmente admirado

-Tú también

Sparrow sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Crees que pueda cumplir mi sueño?

-Si te lo propones, estoy seguro que sí

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué tratas de ayudarme?-dijo Sparrow levantando la mirada.

-Porque sé que eres buena persona, aunque te escondas en el típico "chico malo"

Sparrow bajó la cabeza y se sentó encima de una roca que estaba al lado. Hunter se sentó a su lado.

-Olvidemos el pasado y empecemos de nuevo

Sparrow le miró sorprendido.

-¿Eso quieres?

-¿Si no para que te lo propongo?-le dijo Hunter con burla.

-Me encantaría empezar de cero-dijo sonriendo con timidez

-Genial-dijo palmeando su hombro amistosamente-Algún día podríamos hacer una competición con el arco

-Buena idea-le dijo sonriendo-Ah, Hunter…

-Dime

-No voy a decir nada de Cerise. Sé que podría darle muchos problemas si lo hiciera

-Así es. Prácticamente nadie lo sabe

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado éste segundo capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo^^_

_La pareja de Cupida y Dexter, a mi me parece muy adorable. Pero estoy casi segura de que lo juntarán con Raven, así que he preferido hacerlo así._

_Yolotsin Xochitl, cuando tenga un poquito de tiempo libre, te prometo leer tus historias y dejarte un comentario con mi opinión ;)_

_gothicgirlGXD, no te preocupes, se sabrá más de Kitty y Lizzie en ésta historia, no te pierdas ningún capítulo y las verás por ahí. La verdad, es que tenía pensado hacer una historia corta sobre Maddie, Kitty y Lizzie. Alícia en el País de las Maravillas es uno de mis cuentos favoritos, y la verdad es que adoro a éstos tres personajes. Tal vez me piense la idea de hacer ésta historia._

_Daring tiene sus motivos para actuar así. Él tiene muy en mente la idea de "seguir el destino" al igual que Apple. Pero es un hombre de poca paciencia, y Apple está siendo muy... Pesada con el tema, digamos. A parte, quiere a su hermano, y no le gustaría distanciarse de él. De todas maneras, ya contará él que es lo que piensa._

_Espero vuestros comentarios, es agradable saber vuestra opinión:)_

_¡Besos!_


	3. Capítulo 3

Cedar iba corriendo por la calle, cuando a lo lejos vio a su vieja amiga tomando el té conmigo.

-¡Madeline!-gritó haciéndola voltear y saludándola con la mano

-¡Cedar! ¡Ven a tomar el té!

-¡Claro!-dijo feliz corriendo hacía nosotras.

Madeline sacó otra silla para su amiga. Cuando llegó hasta ella le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Que alegría verte! Siéntate-le dijo Mad

-Esto es como en los viejos tiempos-dije feliz de estar con mis amigas

-Sí, pero falta Cerise-dijo Cedar tomando asiento

-Cierto, le mandaré un mensaje para que venga.

Le mandé el mensaje y se alegró mucho de que Maddie estuviera por aquí. Aunque no estaba de humor para salir, decidió hacerlo para tratar de no pensar en ello. A la media hora llegó junto a nosotras y se unió a la fiesta del té.

-Cerise, ¡qué guapa estás!-le dijo Madeline

-Gracias

-Ahora sí que estamos todas juntas-dijo Cedar feliz

-Sí-acepté yo

Estuvimos hablando un poco de todo, cuando el móvil de Cerise sonó en tono de llamada.

-Disculpadme, en seguida vuelvo-se levantó y se alejó un poco al ver quien llamaba-Hola Hunter

-Hola

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Sí, ¿tienes un momento?

-Ahora estoy ocupada

-Serán cinco minutos. ¿Dónde estás?

-Con mis amigas al lado de la cafetería de las Perdices felices

-Bien, sube arriba de la calle y espérame allí

-Vale, no tardes

Colgó y volvió con nosotras diciéndonos que tenía que irse y subió la calle esperando a Hunter.

A los diez minutos llegó, y Cerise estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Te dije que no tardaras

-Perdón, es que estaba lejos

-Está bien, ¿qué pasó?

-Ven-dijo Hunter cogiéndome la mano y llevándome a la esquina de la calle, en dónde estaba Sparrow

-Ho-Hola Cerise-dijo con timidez

-¿Sparrow?-dijo retrocediendo

-Tranquila, Cerise-le dijo Hunter. Cerise le miró confundida

-Lo siento. No debí quitarte la capucha-se disculpó Sparrow

-No, no debiste-dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían amarillos

-Cerise-dijo Hunter seriamente notando el cambio en sus ojos.

Ella le miró y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

-No, no debí. No voy a decir nada, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?

-No lo hará-dijo Hunter apoyándole

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Él quiere quitarte la novia

-Hemos arreglado las cosas entre nosotros-dijo Hunter

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida

-Sí… Así que relájate y confía en él-dijo Hunter poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica

-De acuerdo-dijo mirando con desconfianza a Sparrow.

Blondie y Apple estaban paseando con muchas bolsas en sus manos cuando vieron a Dexter y Ashlynn en una cafetería hablando animadamente.

-Mira Apple-dijo Blondie señalándoles

-¡Ah! ¿Habrán vuelto?-dijo Apple esperanzada

-Parece que sí, vayamos con ellos

-¡Sí!

Se acercaron a ellos saludándoles. Dexter y Ashlynn les miraban sorprendidos, ya que se suponía que Apple estaba decepcionada con ellos.

-Me alegro muchísimo que volváis a estar juntos-dijo Apple con una gran sonrisa

-Apple, te estás confundiendo. No hemos vuelto-dijo Ashlynn

-¿QUÉ?

Blondie se tapó la boca. Dexter y Ashlynn se miraron con algo de miedo a la reacción de Apple.

-Me habéis decepcionado mucho… ¿Cómo podéis estropear vuestro cuento así?

-Apple-dijo Ashlynn levantándose-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que ahora seamos felices?

-Ese no es vuestro destino

-¿Eso qué más da? Deberías alegrarte por nosotros en lugar de ponerte en nuestra contra-dijo Ashlynn con tristeza- Sólo miras tu felicidad. Raven siempre estuvo contigo cuando tuviste algún problema y tú no eres capaz de apoyarla en esto.

-Yo sólo… No consigo entenderlo…-dijo Apple bajando la cabeza

Blondie se acercó corriendo a Ashlynn y la abrazó.

-¡Perdóname!

Ashlynn le respondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¿Blondie?-dijo Apple sorprendida

-No me parece bien tu actitud…-dijo Blondie mirándola con tristeza-Te quiero mucho Apple, pero también a Ashlynn y no quiero que te quedes sola… Y eso es lo que te puede pasar si no cambias de actitud…

Apple las miró confundida y se fue a paso rápido.

-Tal vez nos hemos pasado-dijo Blondie a Ashlynn arrepentida

Ashlynn cogió su bolso y se fue dirección a su casa.

-Ashlynn-dijo Dexter-Te llevo

-No es necesario-dijo sin parar

-No me es ninguna molestia

-Como quieras, adiós Blondie-dijo sonriéndole con tristeza

-Adiós-dijo ella yéndose con la cabeza bajada

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo Dexter cuando llegó al lado Ashlynn

-No… No lo estoy-dijo empezando a llorar

-Ashlynn…

Dexter la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

-No quiero perderlas… Son mis mejores amigas

-Tranquila… Se arreglará

Ashlynn empezó a llorar más mientras Dexter la abrazaba más fuerte.

Hunter, Cerise y Sparrow estaban en la esquina de esa calle cuando escucharon el llanto de Ashlynn. Hunter lo reconoció en seguida.

-¡Ashlynn!-dijo al verla. Ella se giró y corrió a abrazarle-¿Qué te pasa princesa?

- Apple-dijo Dexter.

Hunter la abrazó más fuerte, ya que sabía que estaba muy triste.

-Sparrow…-le dijo bajito Cerise-Será mejor que les dejemos solos

-Sí-Sparrow le palmeó el hombro amistosamente a Hunter y se fue junto a Cerise.

-Mejor me voy, no quiero estorbar-dijo Dexter

-No estorbas-le dijo Ashlynn separándose de Hunter para poder mirarlo.

Dexter sonrió y se acercó a ella besándola en la frente con ternura.

-Trata de no pensar en ello, no me gusta verte mal.

Ashlynn trató de sonreírle y se fue subiéndose a su coche.

-Relájate…-le dijo Hunter acariciándole la mejilla y mirando celoso a Dexter mientras se iba-Vamos a casa

Ashlynn asintió con la cabeza. Hunter la abrazó por la espalda y la llevó a su casa.

En mi casa, les ofrecí habitación a Madeline y a Kitty. Así que estaba con ellas mostrándoles a cada una su habitación.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo des de que llegamos?-le preguntó Maddie a Kitty

-Cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-No te interesa. ¿Esta es mi habitación?-dijo señalando la puerta de la derecha

-Sí, tienes el baño dentro

-Bien-dijo sin ánimo entrando y cerrando la puerta con fuerza-Esto es muy aburrido… Tengo que hacerlo más divertido-dijo sonriendo traviesa.

-¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunté a mi amiga

-Ni idea, ¿cuál es mi habitación?

-La de delante de la de Kitty, espera, creo que llegó Dex. Dame un momento.

Bajé las escaleras y mi novio estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-Hola-le saludé con una sonrisa

-Hola-dijo con poco ánimo

-Madeline y Kitty vinieron aquí. Les dejé una habitación a cada una

-Que bien-dijo bebiendo

-¿Qué pasa?-dije notándole preocupado

Dexter suspiró.

-Después de salir del abogado, nos encontramos con Apple y Blondie. Y ese encuentro no sé si eso va a arreglar o a empeorar las cosas…

Me acerqué a él y le abracé.

-Ashlynn estaba muy triste

-Lo imagino

-No te lo tomes mal… Pero tengo ganas de irme a dormir

-Ve, no te preocupes. Yo estaré con mis amigas y luego voy. Descansa

-Gracias preciosa

Me besó y se fue a nuestra habitación. Me recargué en la pared de brazos cruzados. Estaba muy preocupada por Apple.

Sparrow se ofreció a llevar a Cerise a su casa. Al principio no quiso aceptar, pero si Hunter confiaba en él, ella también iba a tratar de hacerlo.

-Gracias por acompañarme-le dijo Cerise fríamente

-Un placer, señorita-le dijo guiñándole el ojo

Cerise se acercó a su puerta y la abrió. Antes de entrar, se giró y miró a Sparrow que ya había empezado a andar por el camino.

-Sparrow

Él se giró.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué pasó con Hunter?

Sparrow se estuvo callado unos segundos.

-¿Sabes?-dijo con las manos en los bolsillos-Me sorprendió que quisiera empezar de nuevo conmigo. Pensé que me odiaba

-Se merece lo mejor, incluida Ashlynn. E igual que él me defiende, yo lo haré con él-dijo con tono amenazante. No confiaba demasiado en él.

-Ya lo he asumido, no voy a intentar nada más con ella. Se merecen estar juntos

-Sí-dijo ella

-Y… ¿Tú como llevas que estén juntos ahora?

-Bueno…-dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza

De golpe, no pudo soportar el no llorar. Sparrow se acercó a ella lentamente sin saber qué hacer. Con timidez, la abrazó. Ella se quedó muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Cerise con la voz entrecortada

-Bueno… Un abrazo va bien cuando se está triste... ¿Te molesta?-dijo nervioso apartándose un poco.

-No-dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte y poco a poco dejando de llorar-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado-dijo separándose de él con la cabeza bajada y limpiándose las lágrimas

-No te preocupes. Es reciente lo vuestro. Deberías descansar

-Sí… Gracias

-Bien-dijo levantándole el rostro con ternura-Que descanses

Cerise se sonrojó un poco y sonriendo tímidamente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios:)

Espero que os esté gustando la historia

Dexter superará lo de Ashlynn, igual que Cerise superará lo de Hunter. Pero estas cosas acostumbran a tomar un tiempo, así que habrá que esperar

Espero vuestros comentarios! Os mando un beso :*


	4. Capítulo 4

Hunter le había preparado una manzanilla a Ashlynn, quien estaba sentada en el sofá, y se la llevó sentándose a su lado.

-Tómate esto

-Gracias-dijo ella tomándolo y bebiendo un poco

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, ya estoy más tranquila

Hunter la miraba muy preocupado.

-No pienses en ello-le dijo despacio abrazándola-¿Qué quieres cenar? Te haré lo que quieras

Ashlynn le sonrió.

- Me iría bien algo caliente, lo que tú quieras

-Bien, descansa-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-Cualquier cosa, avísame.

Se levantó y se fue a la cocina a prepararle la cena a su princesa.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que Dexter no estaba a mi lado en la cama. Me levanté, me puse la bata y bajé a la planta de abajo preguntándole a una sirvienta si había visto a Dexter. Me dijo que le había visto salir al jardín trasero hacía ya un buen rato. Así que me dirigí hacía allí y lo encontré sentado en un banco de brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

-Buenos días-le dije cuando llegué a su lado

-Oh... Buenos días-dijo mirándome-Lo siento si te he preocupado

-No pasa nada-le dije sonriendo y sentándome a su lado-¿Te pasa algo?

-No. Estoy bien-dijo mirando a otro lado

-Dexter, ¿es por mí que estás así?

Dexter volteó mirándome.

-No, claro que no

-¿Entonces?-dije preocupada.

Dexter bajó la cabeza.

-No sé... Estoy hecho un lío

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Raven-dijo mirándome y cogiéndome las manos-Antes de nada, quiero decirte que te quiero, mucho.

Yo asentí con la cabeza con temor a lo que fuera a decirme.

-Es difícil olvidarse de la persona con la que has vivido tus últimos años. Una persona con la que has compartido un matrimonio y muy buenos recuerdos. No sé qué me pasa últimamente, pero estar con Ashlynn me pone muy nervioso. Es... Como si la extrañara. Me gusta mi vida de ahora pero... Fue duro para mí enterarme que mi esposa estaba embarazada de otro y...

-Lo entiendo Dexter-le dije interrumpiéndolo.

-No te lo tomes mal, te lo digo porque no te quiero ocultar nada

-Y te lo agradezco. Te entiendo, no te voy a juzgar.

-Cualquier chica se hubiese puesto loca de celos-dijo sonriendo-Por eso te quiero tanto.

Me acerqué a él y le besé. Es duro también para mi saber que mi novio aún tenga sentimientos hacía su ex, pero si no le doy mi apoyo, no voy a lograr nada. Todo lo contrario, voy a perder muchas cosas. Sé que me quiere, y entiendo perfectamente su situación. Hacerle una escena de celos sólo conseguiría darle más dolores de cabeza.

Apple y Daring se encontraban desayunando en su castillo. Al día anterior, Apple le contó lo sucedido con sus amigas. Daring prefirió no comentar la situación para no empeorar las cosas. Pero Apple no dejó de hablar del tema en ningún momento.

-No logro entenderlo, Daring

Daring comía sin ganas.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de eso?-dijo Daring con un tono un tanto desagradable

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Apple sorprendida

- Des de que llegaste ayer no has parado de decir lo mismo

Apple le miró sorprendida. Nunca había visto a su marido hablándole de esa manera.

-Se me ha pasado hasta el hambre-dijo sin ánimo dejando caer el tenedor en la mesa y saliendo del comedor. Apple le siguió con la mirada y cuando salió empezó a llorar.

Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza encima llorando.

Duchess estaba dando un paseo por el lago en forma de cisne. Aún no había cumplido su destino ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Salió del lago transformándose en su forma humana y al estar de pie en la orilla, una sonrisa apareció delante de ella asustándola y en menos de un segundo, la sonrisa cobró forma. Por la impresión de encontrarse a Kitty a dos centímetros de ella, Duchess cayó al lago.

-Ups-dijo Kitty tapándose la boca con una mano y asomándose un poco para ver a Duchess, la cual nadó hacia la superficie con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Eres estúpida?-le gritó a Kitty chapoteando en el agua.

-¡No me mojes!-dijo apartándose-Mira que me voy sin decirte una cosa que te puede interesar mucho.

Duchess paró de chapotear y salió del agua escurriéndose el pelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tú y yo juntas podríamos hacer grandes cosas-dijo Kitty con una sonrisa perversa

-¿Tú y yo? ¿Para qué quisiera yo cooperar contigo?-dijo sin interés en las palabras de la otra chica.

-Bueno… Tengo una información que te puede interesar

-¿Cuál?

-A Sparrow le gusta Cerise-dijo melosa

-¿QUÉ?-dijo enfureciéndose

-Lo que oyes… Ayer estaban muy tiernos en la puerta de casa de Cerise-dijo Kitty con picardía

-¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡Sparrow volverá a ser MÍO!-dijo remarcando la última palabra

-Tal vez puedo ayudarte…

-¿Para qué quieres ayudarme?

-Bueno, a parte de que estoy aburrida, quisiera que tú me ayudaras en algo, pero ya hablaremos de eso

-Bien-dijo Duchess-Me serás muy útil gatita

Kitty sonrió con malicia y se estrecharon la mano.

A media mañana, estaba con Maddie buscando un local en la Aldea para poder instalar su tienda del té. Kitty había desaparecido des de temprano. Cedar se ofreció a ayudarnos y estábamos paseando cuando vimos un local al lado de la tienda de Ashlynn que ponía "En venta". Maddie corrió para ver cómo era.

-¡Es perfecto!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Cedar y yo nos sonreímos mientras Maddie hacía brincos feliz.

Mientras tanto, Cerise fue a casa de Ashlynn y Hunter. No tenía nada que hacer, y el día anterior se quedó muy preocupada por ella. Llamó a la puerta y fue Ashlynn quien le abrió.

-Cerise, pasa cariño que fuera hace mucho frío

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Bueno, bien. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Me iría bien un café, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no, ahora voy a hacértelo. Espérame en la sala.

Cerise asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la sala sentándose y observándolo todo. La casa era muy bonita. A los pocos minutos, Ashlynn llegó con el café.

-Toma. Ten cuidado que está muy caliente.

-Muchas gracias

Ashlynn le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-¿Ayer te fuiste con Sparrow verdad?-le preguntó Ashlynn.

-Eh... Sí, bueno, él se ofreció a acompañarme-dijo bebiendo un poco de su café

-Tendrá sus defectos, pero es buen chico. Conmigo siempre se portó bien, pero cuando empecé a salir con Hunter siempre estaba dándonos problemas junto a Duchess.

-Ya, Hunter me lo contó. Me alegro que se hayan arreglado. Así ya no tendréis problemas con él.

-Sí. Quién sabe, tal vez surja algo entre vosotros-dijo

Ashlynn sonriendo con picardía.

-¡No! Por dios-dijo con un toque de sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a negar que es guapo?

-No puedo... Lo es-dijo sonriendo

-Y mucho, no le digas a Hunter que he dicho esto-dijo mi amiga riéndose

-No, tranquila-dijo sonriendo

-Por cierto, ¿venías a ver a Hunter?

-No. Vine a verte a ti. Quise saber cómo estabas

-Gracias por preocuparte-dijo Ash sonriendo con ternura-Si te soy sincera, al principio pensé que no ibas a querer saber nada de mí

-No... Claro que no. Al principio me sentí muy mal. Pero nunca le prohibiría a Hunter ser feliz y estar con quien siempre ha amado

-Te lo agradezco mucho Cerise, no me gustaría tener problemas contigo-dijo la hija de Cenicienta abrazándola.

-Me alegra ver esto-dijo Hunter recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Las dos chicas se separaron y miraron a Hunter sonriendo.

-Hoy has vuelto temprano-le dijo Ashlynn

-Sí, el profesor faltó. Así que me fui.

-¿El profesor?-dijo Cerise extrañada.

-Estoy estudiando veterinaria

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendida

-Sí-dijo él sonriendo.

Ashlynn se levantó y le dio un beso a Hunter.

-Vaya, me alegro que lo estés haciendo. Ahora harás lo que siempre has querido hacer.

A Ashlynn la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Se sujetó poniendo una mano en la pared. Cerró los ojos y con dificultad dijo:

-Hunter... Me siento... Mal...

Hunter se acercó a ella ayudándola a mantenerse en pie. Respiraba muy rápido.

-Relájate amor... Tranquila

Pero antes de poder decir nada, Ashlynn se desmayó siendo sujetada por Hunter.

-¡Ashlynn!-dijo muy preocupado- Ashlynn por favor

La cogió en brazos y la depositó en el sofá con suavidad.

-Ashlynn...-dijo acariciándole la mejilla-Cerise, llama al médico por favor.

-Sí-dijo ella cogiendo su móvil y haciendo lo que le decían.

Hunter le besó en la frente. Estaba muy preocupado por ella.

El médico no tardó en venir. Examinó a Ashlynn y les dijo que había sido una bajada de tensión sin consecuencias graves y que todo estaba bien, que era algo normal en un embarazo.

-¿El bebé está bien?-preguntó Hunter angustiado mirándola.

-Sí, todo está correcto. Si tuviera más bajadas de tensión podría tener efectos secundarios.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-En caso extremo, perder al bebé. Pero no se preocupe, no le pasará eso

Hunter la miró asustado.

-No... Haré lo que sea. Pero ella no puede perder a nuestro hijo

-Tiene que descansar

-De acuerdo. Gracias

-Cualquier cosa, llámeme.

Cuando se fue, Hunter se acercó a Ashlynn, le cogió una mano y la otra la puso en su vientre.

-No os va a pasar nada... Os lo prometo.

-Hunter. Todo estará bien-dijo Ceriseponiendo una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo.

-No podría vivir sin ellos.

Cerise sonrió con melancolía. Hunter era la perfección del hombre para ella. Pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado y tenía que conformarse con su amistad. Teniéndolo cerca de ella, ya le era suficiente.

* * *

Hola!

Primero de todo quiero decir que cambié el nombre de mi cuenta, ya que decidí que es mejor así. Espero que nos os cause ninguna molestia.

Aquí ha salido Duchess, trataré de poner a todos los personajes, al menos todos los que pueda :P

¿Sparrow y Cerise? Habrá que esperar un poquito para saber más de ese posible romance.

P.D. La semana que viene estaré de viaje y justo vuelvo el viernes. Espero poder poner el siguiente episodio, y si no pudiera, lo pondría el sábado.

Espero vuestros comentarios ;)


	5. Capítulo 5

Apple se encerró en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente. No sabía qué hacer. Siempre había pensado que lo mejor era seguir el destino, pero ahora, una de sus mejores amigas estaba enamorada de un Rebelde, y no sólo eso, sino que además estaba embarazada. No quería que Ashlynn fuera infeliz toda su vida por su culpa, pero tampoco quería que sus cuentos se pusieran en peligro. Igual con Raven, temía que algo pasara y no pudiese hacer nada para evitar la desaparición de su cuento, lo que provoca también su desaparición.

Daring se sintió muy mal por cómo había tratado a Apple y sabía que necesitaba su apoyo. Así que llamó a la puerta dando tres golpes suaves.

-Apple…

-Quiero estar sola-dijo Apple con la voz entrecortada de tanto llorar

Daring se apoyó en la puerta

-Apple… Siento haberte tratado así. No debí hacerlo, sólo te faltaba que tu marido se pusiera en tu contra… Lo siento mi reina

Apple abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Daring y le abrazó con fuerza llorando en sus brazos.

-Tranquila preciosa-dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte-dijo ella separándose un poco para poder mirarle

-¿El qué?

-Estoy embarazada, Daring

Daring se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos.

-¿Daring?-dijo ella confundida

-¿Q-Qué?-dijo con un hilo de voz que casi ni se le escuchó

Apple asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Pe-Pero… ¿Cómo?

Apple se encogió de hombros.

-Esto es… Es… ¡Genial!-dijo dibujándose una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Apple sonrió feliz mientras Daring la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Apple, no seas tonta. No pierdas a las personas que más te importan por esto. Ashlynn siempre ha sido una de tus mejores amigas por siempre jamás, ¿de verdad quieres verla infeliz?

Apple se separó y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues ve, hablad y arregladlo-dijo Daring con dulzura.

-Sí-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Al principio me daba verguenza lo que hizo mi hermano, tu lo sabes. Pero... Es mi hermanito, y aunque peleemos cada dos por tres, nos queremos. Igual que a ti, te quiero Apple. Y no quiero verte sufrir de esta forma.

-Daring...-dijo ella enternecida. No estaba acostumbrada a este Daring.

-Madre mía. ¡Qué buen marido soy!-dijo vanidoso.

-Lo eres-dijo volviendo a abrazarle

Ashlynn seguía sin despertar. Hunter la llevó a la cama para que estuviese más cómoda. No quiso separarse de su lado ni un solo momento. Cerise estaba a su lado ayudándolo con cualquier cosa que necesitase.

-Hunter… Deberías relajarte

-No puedo Cerise-dijo sentado al lado de su novia cogiendo su mano.

-Te entiendo, pero debes tranquilizarte. Ella está bien

Hunter suspiró

-Lo sé… Pero no me gusta verla así.

-¿Quieres algo?-le ofreció Cerise levantándose

-No tengo hambre

-Te traeré algo

Hunter la miró mientras se iba y suspiró. Odiaba ver a su princesa en ese estado. Se acercó a ella y le besó en los labios suavemente.

-Amor… No me hagas sufrir

Cerise estaba en la cocina preparando un vaso de leche caliente cuando Apple llamó a la puerta de la casa. Cogió el vaso y fue a abrir.

-¿Cerise?-dijo Apple confundida de verla allí

-Eh... Sí, hola Apple

-¿Dónde está Ashlynn?-dijo ella entrando y buscándola en el salón

-¡Oye! No puedes entrar así en las casas-le regañó siguiéndola

-Necesito hablar con Ashlynn, es muy urgente-dijo Apple cogiendo a Cerise de los hombros.

-Bueno…-Cerise bajó la mirada-Ashlynn tuvo una bajada de tensión y se desmayó.

-¿Qué?-dijo Apple asustada

-Está bien

-¿Dónde está?-dijo subiendo las escaleras con rapidez

-En… La habitación-dijo Cerise confusa.

Apple llegó corriendo a la habitación sorprendiendo a Hunter

-¡Ashlynn!-dijo corriendo hasta ella haciendo apartar a Hunter

Apple la abrazó con cuidado.

Cerise llegó segundos después.

-Bebe-le dijo a Hunter dándole el vaso de leche.

-Gracias-dijo Hunter mirando a Apple-¿Qué hace aquí?-le dijo por lo bajo a Cerise

-No lo sé. Dijo que quería hablar con Ashlynn

-¿Está bien?-dijo Apple dejando de abrazarla y mirando a Hunter.

-Sí… Por suerte no ha sido nada grave

Apple suspiró y se sentó en la silla del tocador de Ashlynn sin dejar de mirarla.

Ashlynn se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente. Hunter le dio el vaso a Cerise y se acercó con rapidez arrodillándose a su lado cogiéndole la mano.

-Ashlynn…-dijo Hunter despacio

Apple se levantó y la miró manteniendo distancia.

Ashlynn volvió a cerrar los ojos y puso su mano en su frente.

-Hunter…-dijo apretando la mano de su chico

-Aquí estoy pequeña-dijo mirándola preocupado

-Estoy mareada

-Tranquila-dijo sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-dijo abriendo un poco los ojos

-Has tenido una bajada de tensión y te has desmayado

Ashlynn puso rápidamente su mano en su vientre.

-Él está bien-dijo Hunter sabiendo lo que pensaba

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, tranquila

Ashlynn asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Descansa amor… Si necesitas algo, aquí estoy

Se acercó a ella depositando un dulce beso en su frente. Hunter hizo una señal con la mano a Cerise y Apple pidiéndoles que salieran de la habitación. Cuando salieron, Hunter volvió a mirarla y cerró la puerta suspirando.

-Que bien que despertó-dijo Cerise

-Sí

Apple miraba la puerta con tristeza.

-Yo… Me voy…-dijo encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

-Apple-dijo Hunter-¿Qué querías?

-Sólo… Hablar con Ashlynn -dijo parándose

-Quédate, y en un rato podrás hablar con ella

-No quiero molestar-dijo girándose

-Dice mucho lo que has hecho antes-dijo Hunter sonriendo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A cómo te preocupaste por ella

-Obvio que me preocupo-dijo al borde del llanto-¡Es mi mejor amiga! Me duele verla así… Quería hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por todo

Hunter y Cerise se miraron y se sonrieron.

-¿Puedo entrar? Sólo será un momento.

-Apple… Creo que lo mejor es que descanse-dijo Hunter

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero…

-Hazlo-dijo Cerise interrumpiéndola-Le irá bien saber que su mejor amiga está a su lado

Hunter miró a Cerise no muy convencido de eso, pero asintió.

Apple abrió la puerta lentamente y se acercó a la cama arrodillándose.

-Ashlynn-dijo con ternura

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida reconociendo la voz.

-¿Apple?

Apple sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

-Perdóname… Siempre estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase

-Y yo contigo Apple-dijo Ashlynn.

Hunter y Cerise veían la escena sonriendo enternecidos.

Por la noche, Ashlynn estaba mucho mejor y Cerise y Apple se fueron juntas de su casa.

-Me alegro mucho de que hicieras eso-dijo Cerise sinceramente caminando

-Tenía que hacerlo… No puedo vivir sin ella, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado. Además… Briar ya no volveré a verla, no puedo permitir que a Ashlynn tampoco

-¿Y por qué no? Digo, el destino de Ashlynn, Hunter, Dexter y Raven se ha alterado. No creo que Briar quiera quedarse 100 años dormida y despertar cuando todas sus amigas ya no estén.

-Pero… Eso… No está bien-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Apple, ¿Qué más da? No ha pasado nada cuando Hunter y Ashlynn se han juntado. Todo está bien.

-Lo sé pero…

-No te voy a forzar, pero creo que sería algo bueno

Apple trató de sonreír.

-Me voy por aquí-dijo Cerise-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Apple siguió su camino muy pensativa. ¿Podría despertar a Briar de alguna forma?

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues mirad, al final he encontrado un momentito después del viaje y he podido poner el siguiente capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado.

gothicgirlGXD, me ha encantado tu comentario... jajaja

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios y hasta la semana que viene!

¡Besos!


	6. Capítulo 6

Dexter, Maddie y yo estábamos en la sala hablando animadamente sobre aventuras de Madeline en el país de las Maravillas.

-Y estábamos tomando el té, cuando de golpe nos encontramos del revés sentaditos en las sillas. ¡Fue Chachipiruloso! Aunque era difícil beber té, ya que beber del revés no es fácil.

Estaba por seguir con sus historias cuando de repente, Kitty apreció sorprendiéndonos.

-¡Kitty!-le dijo Maddie-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

-Por allí… Y por allá-dijo con indiferencia.

-No es que me moleste que te quedes aquí Kitty, pero agradecería que avisaras cuando sales de la casa. Nos preocupamos por ti-dije

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo con malicia-Recojo mis cosas y me voy.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Vuelves al País de las Maravillas?-dijo Madeline

-No te interesa-dijo levantándose-Iré a por mis cosas

-Pero…-dijo Maddie siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se iba.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dije en cuanto se fue

-No tengo ni la menor idea

-Creo que será mejor que no se quede aquí-dijo Dexter-No sé… No me da confianza

Yo le miré asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Uy! ¿Qué tarde no?-dijo Maddie mirando su reloj

-Sí, será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana

Al poco rato, ya vestida con el pijama, salí del baño de mi habitación y me senté en la cama cepillándome el pelo. Dexter también estaba sentado con el móvil en su mano y parecía que hablaba con alguien.

-¿Con quién hablas?-le pregunté mirándolo

-Con Hunter. Se ve que hoy Ashlynn se ha desmayado por una bajada de tensión, pero afortunadamente no le ha afectado al bebé.

-Suerte que no ha sido nada grave

-Sí, ¿y sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Apple ha ido a verla y le ha pedido disculpas

-¿Qué?-dije sonriendo ampliamente dejando de peinarme

-Sí-dijo sonriéndome

-¡Qué bien!

-Me alegro por Apple. Además, ahora ya no tendré ningún problema más con mi hermano

-Volveréis a estar tan unidos como antes, ya lo verás

-Eso espero. Vayamos a dormir

-Claro-dije dejando el peine en la mesita de noche y tumbándome a su lado.

-Te amo Raven-me dijo al oído.

Yo sonreí sonrojándome

-Y yo a ti Dex-le dije besándole con dulzura.

El siguiente día amaneció muy nublado. Cerise salió encaminándose a la Aldea de Érase una Vez para ir a comprar. A medio camino empezó a llover mucho y ella empezó a correr para evitar mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Un coche pasó cerca de ella parándose a unos metros delante. Cerise se paró y entonces vio quien estaba en el coche. Era Sparrow, quien bajó la ventanilla

-¿Te llevo a algún sitio?

-No es necesario-dijo tapándose con su capucha.

-Sube. Te vas a resfriar

Cerise suspiró y subió al coche temblando de frío viendo que no tenía otra opción si no quería resfriarse.

-Pondré la calefacción-dijo él tocando un botón

-Gracias-dijo ella cruzando sus brazos por encima del pecho para darse calor.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-A la Aldea

-Ajá… Estás muerta de frío

-Estoy bien

-¿Por qué eres tan necia? Tienes frío

Cerise resopló y viró la mirada a la ventana. No se sentía cómoda con él.

-Te llevaré a mi casa. Está aquí al lado

-No-dijo inmediatamente ella

-Necesitas secarte y entrar en calor. No puedes ir así por la calle.

-He dicho que no

-Me da igual lo que digas. No te dejaré aquí empapada y muerta de frío. Además, me estás mojando el coche

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-dijo volteando enfadada

-Pues claro-dijo arrancando el coche.

A los 5 minutos llegaron a casa de Sparrow y fueron rápido hasta la puerta. Sparrow abrió y dejó entrar primero a Cerise. Era la típica casa de montaña. Hecha de madera y con muebles de madera. Un estilo muy parecido a la casa de Cerise.

-Ven-dijo Sparrow subiendo las escaleras que estaban al fondo. Cerise le siguió-Este es el baño-dijo abriendo una puerta-Dúchate si quieres. En el armario tienes toallas y el secador. Si quieres… Puedo prestarte una de mis camisetas mientras se seca tu ropa

-¿Eh?-dijo ella sorprendida

-No se lo contaré a nadie-dijo sonriendo con picardía

-Si no hay de otra…-dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Bien, pues ahora te la traigo

Al salir del baño, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Fue a su habitación y buscó una camiseta. Llamó a la puerta del baño diciendo:

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡No!-dijo ella tapándose con la toalla

-Abro un poco la puerta y la dejo en el suelo

-Vale, ¡pero no mires!

-No miro…

Abrió la puerta un poco y la dejó en el suelo. Trató de mirar un poco más allá, pero Cerise cerró la puerta con fuerza dándole un golpe en la nariz a Sparrow.

-¡Me c*** en…!-gritó frotándose la nariz

-¡No hubieses intentado mirar!-gritó Cerise des de dentro.

Sparrow resopló y se fue. Cerise cogió la camiseta y la desplegó. Era de color rojo con dibujos negros y tenía una capucha. En ese momento, se arrepintió un poco de haber sido tan ruda con él. Al fin y al cabo, había tenido un lindo detalle al ofrecerle esa camiseta.

Duchess le ofreció una habitación a Kitty en su casa. Estaban sentadas en el salón hablando de varias travesuras que habían hecho y no podían parar de reír.

-Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien-dijo Duchess

-Por lo que veo… Estás casi a mi nivel

-Por favor, tengo más que tu

-Me gustará verlo. Tenemos que sacar a Lizzie del País de las Maravillas cuanto antes-dijo Kitty con angustia.

Apple llamó a Blondie y le contó lo que había pasado el día anterior y se puso muy contenta. Decidieron ir a visitar a Ashlynn para saber cómo estaba y así pasar un poco de tiempo las tres juntas como hacían antes.

Hunter no fue a la universidad ese día, se quedó con Ashlynn toda la mañana hasta que llegaron sus amigas y decidió ir con Dexter y Daring a tomar un café.

Hunter y Dexter ya habían llegado y estaban en una mesa esperando a Daring.

-Me hace ilusión volver a quedar los tres juntos, como antes-dijo Dexter

-Sí, la verdad es que lo he echado de menos

-Mira, ahí está mi hermano

Los dos le saludaron con la mano y Daring respondió igual.

-Hola-saludó con su voz tan varonil

-Hola-le saludaron los dos

Daring tomó asiento y sacó su espejo.

-Qué apuesto soy

Hunter y Dex se sonrieron.

-¿Qué quieres tomar, hermano?-dijo mi chico

-Un café con leche

-Iré a pedir

Dexter fue a pedir un café para sus amigos. En la mesa, Daring seguía mirándose a su espejo.

-Me alegro que Apple haya recapacitado-dijo Hunter

-Yo también-dijo dejando su espejo en la mesa-Sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, la conozco. Y sé cuanto quiere a tu chica

Hunter sonrió. Dexter llegó minutos después sentándose.

-Chicos, tengo que daros una noticia-dijo Daring

-Tú dirás-dijo su hermano

-Voy a ser padre-dijo con una sonrisa radiante

Dexter y Hunter se quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia.

-¡Felicidades!-dijo Hunter

-¡Qué bueno!

-Tengo muchas ganas de tener a mi pequeño o a mi pequeña conmigo. Y eso que hace apenas un día que lo sé

-Te entiendo-dijo Hunter-Pero también hay que disfrutar del embarazo. Poder ver como el vientre va creciendo poco a poco y cuando empieza a moverse

-Vaya… Está lloviendo mucho a fuera-dijo Dexter mirando por la ventana que había al lado de su mesa.

Cerise terminó de arreglarse y bajaba las escaleras cuando Sparrow le habló.

-Me duele la nariz-dijo sin mirarla sentado en el sofá y con el móvil en la mano.

-Lo… Lo siento-dijo ella apenada.

-Te he preparado un té caliente, no sé si te apetecerá

-Oh… Gracias

Cerise terminó de bajar las escaleras y tomó asiento en el sofá de al lado del que estaba Sparrow cogiendo la taza de té.

-Puedes sentarte a mi lado, que no muerdo-dijo mirándola.

-Ah… Vale-dijo nerviosa sentándose en el mismo sofá que él pero lo más apartada posible.

Sparrow sonrió y volvió la mirada a su móvil.

-¿Tienes frío? Puedo poner más leña al fuego

-No, estoy bien

Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada, cuando Sparrow retomó la palabra.

-Si tanto te incomodo, puedo irme a otro sitio y te quedas tú aquí.

Cerise se sintió mal por eso.

-No, no… Lo siento. Es sólo que después de lo que pasó contigo y Hunter, pues… No te lo tomes mal, pero aún no siento mucha confianza en ti

-Lo entiendo-dijo suspirando

Cerise le miró de reojo. Él lo notó y la miró. Cerise desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-No sé qué hacer para que confíes en mí. Yo sólo intento ayudarte y ser amable contigo

-¿Por qué?-dijo ella mirándolo

-Por qué, ¿dices?

Sparrow se acercó rápido a Cerise, pasó su mano por detrás de su cuello atrayéndola a él y le robó un beso.

Cerise abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, no esperaba eso para nada. Trató de separarlo de ella, pero Sparrow puso su otra mano en su cintura tumbándose encima de ella. Poco a poco, Cerise aceptó el beso y le respondió. Sparrow sonrió entre sus labios mientras le quitaba la capucha con dulzura y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Me encantas-le confesó Sparrow separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy confundida. Así que Sparrow volvió a besarla sin pensárselo dos veces. A Cerise le estaba encantando ese beso, demasiado.

* * *

_Bien, pues hasta aquí éste episodio. _

_Hemos tenido un momento entre Sparrow y Cerise en el que él le dice que ella le gusta. ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo o no?_

_Eso habrá que verlo en el siguiente episodio..._

_Por otra parte, hemos podido ver cuales son los planes que tiene Kitty. _

_Cerise tendrá más protagonismo más adelante, no os preocupeis xD__ Yo adoro a Cerise, es un personaje que me gusta mucho y a veces me siento muy identificada con ella. Así que siempre intentaré que salga en mis historias. _

_Espero vuestros comentarios :D_


	7. Capítulo 7

Apple, Blondie y Ashlynn estaban en el salón hablando animadamente como hacían en los viejos tiempos. Se las veía realmente felices. Apple ya les había contado que estaba embarazada y Ashlynn le había dado algunos consejos.

-Cuanto echaba de menos estos momentos-dijo Blondie

- Lástima que no esté Briar con nosotras-dijo Ashlynn

-Chicas-dijo Apple-Pensareis que estoy loca, pero… ¿Y si la despertamos?

-¿Cómo vamos a despertarla?-dijo Blondie sin comprender

-No puede despertar hasta que haya estado 100 años dormida y un príncipe la despierte

-Lo sé, Ashlynn. Pero… Tal vez hay alguna forma-dijo Apple pensativa

-Bueno, lo que siempre la despertaba, era una fiesta-dijo Blondie

-¡Claro! ¡Tenemos que hacerle una fiesta!

Las tres chicas sonrieron esperanzadas de volver a tener a Briar con ellas.

Yo estaba con Madeline y Cedar en mi casa. Ya habíamos pedido comprar el local. Yo me ofrecí a ayudar con el dinero a Maddie. Ella siempre hizo todo y más por mí, y que menos que ayudarla con su sueño de tener su tienda del té. Estábamos con el plano de la tienda y catálogos de muebles decidiendo la decoración de la tienda.

-Mira Maddie, ¿Qué te parecen estas mesitas?-dijo Cedar mostrándole el catálogo

-Mmm... Son demasiado... Normales. Tienen que ser más... Más... ¿Cómo lo diría? ¡Dame una idea narradora!

Cedar y yo reímos

-Mad, aquí podríamos poner la caja-dije señalando en el plano el fondo del local.

-Sombretástico

Sparrow y Cerise seguían con lo suyo cuando una gatita se apareció delante de la casa de Sparrow. Kitty se acercó a la ventana disimuladamente y les vio. Sonrió traviesamente mandándole una foto a Duchess, quien la recibía teniendo un ataque de celos.

Cerise apartó a Sparrow y se levantó muy sonrojada poniéndose la capucha.

-Tengo que irme-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Cerise, sigue lloviendo-dijo levantándose y siguiéndola

Pero ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarle. Así que abrió la puerta y salió a paso rápido.

-¡Cerise!-dijo yendo tras ella y cogiéndola del brazo

-Déjame, por favor. Esto ha sido un error... Olvídalo

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar eso? Entra en mi casa, está diluviando.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían amarillos y emitía un rugido. Sparrow la miró seriamente sin soltar su brazo. Pero ella no es una chica fácil de convencer, así que se soltó de su agarre y se fue corriendo a gran velocidad.

Sparrow suspiró volviendo a su casa y fue a secarse, ya que había terminado empapado. Más tarde, le mandó mensajes a Cerise y trató de llamarla, pero no le contestó.

Pasó una semana más o menos, y Duchess y Kitty estaban en las afueras de Ever After High, en la parte trasera escondidas.

-Ponte este colgante y cuando yo desaparezca y me transporte a otro sitio, tu también lo harás-dijo Kitty dándole un colgante con una piedra preciosa de color violeta a Duchess.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella poniéndoselo-Combina con mi mecha violeta del pelo

-Bien, ahora nos transportaremos a la biblioteca prohibida de Ever After High y buscaremos el libro de hechizos del País de las Maravillas y así lograremos liberar a Lizzie.

-Entendido

Kitty desapareció y segundos después lo hizo Duchess, apareciendo ambas en la biblioteca secreta de su antigua escuela.

-A ver…-dijo Kitty acercándose a una estantería y leyendo los títulos-Hay un montón de libros. Por eso te pedí ayuda, esta biblioteca es enorme.

-Kitty-dijo Duchess-ahí hay un recuadro que pone "Hechizos"

-Miremos ahí entonces.

Ambas fueron hacia la zona de hechizos y se pusieron a buscar.

-Oye, ¿por qué quieres sacar a Lizzie de allí?

-Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga-dijo mientras buscaba-cuando la Reina Blanca la desterró, sentí un vacío enorme al verla desaparecer ante esa niebla negra que se produjo con el hechizo. Incluso lloré a escondidas y me prometí a mi misma que la sacaría de allí. La estúpida de la Reina Blanca no ha pensado en que en ésta biblioteca hay una copia de todos los libros del mundo mágico, por eso está prohibida. Ella era igual a Raven, no quería ser mala ni terminar siendo desterrada. Así que la sacaré de ahí sea como sea. Aunque eso signifique desafiar a la Reina Blanca y a todo el país de las Maravillas.

-Suena malvado.

-No es malvado, simplemente no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga. Y menos por algo de lo que ella no tiene ninguna culpa. Detesto el destino

-Yo también. ¿Y de dónde se supone que tenemos que sacarla?

-El hechizo la transportó a un mundo paralelo al País de las Maravillas, en dónde sólo se puede entrar con un hechizo muy poderoso. Y ese hechizo, tiene que hacerlo una hechicera muy poderosa.

-¿Raven?

-Exacto

-¿Y cómo lo harás?-dijo Duchess ojeando un libro

-Chantaje emocional, le diré que Lizzie pensaba igual que ella y seguro que no se negará

-Bien pensado… ¡Lo encontré!-dijo Duchess con un libro en sus manos con mucho polvo.

-¿Si?-dijo Kitty acercándose corriendo y cogiendo el libro-Vamos a ver…-dijo ojeándolo-¡Aquí está!

-Bien, pues vámonos

Varios amigos míos y yo decidimos ir al castillo de Briar para tratar de liberarla de ese largo sueño.

Llegamos alrededor del castillo de Briar, el cual estaba rodeado de un muro de espinas. Muchos príncipes habían tratado de atravesar ese muro para rescatar a la bella princesa que dormía al otro lado, pero ninguno lo había conseguido. Además, la hija de la bruja malvada de la Bella Durmiente, Faybelle Thorn, había usado un hechizo muy poderoso para evitar que Rebeldes como nosotros pudiéramos salvar a nuestra amiga. Bueno, la obligaron a hacerlo así, mejor dicho. Ya que como habréis notado, varios nos estábamos rebelando des del instituto y la idea de seguir el Destino estaba "en peligro".

Así que nosotros estábamos ya delante del gran muro de espinas bastante sorprendidos.

-Ay dios-dijo Apple con la boca abierta

-¿Cómo vamos a atravesar este muro?-dijo Blondie

-Tal vez con algún hechizo-dije yo

-Probemos-dijo Dexter

-Apartaos-mandé a mis amigos.

Froté mis manos, cerré los ojos y alargué mis brazos hacia adelante. Me concentré, pronuncié unas palabras y un halo de luz morada salió de mis manos directo al muro de espinas. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que mi hechizo no había hecho ningún efecto.

-Parece que no ha funcionado-dijo Cedar con un suspiro.

-He perdido bastante poder al ser encerrada en el espejo y este hechizo es realmente muy poderoso.

-Nunca lo conseguiremos-dijo Apple con tristeza bajando la cabeza.

-No seas pesimista, Apple-dijo Dexter-Tiene que haber una forma

Todos se pusieron pensativos, cuando Blondie tuvo una idea

-A ver, esto es como una gran puerta y todas las cerraduras de las puertas tienen un punto débil que cuando lo tocas se abre

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le preguntó Apple

-No hay ninguna cerradura que se me resista

-Oh, claro

-Bien, pues esto es como una gran puerta. El muro tiene que tener un punto débil.

-¿Y cómo vamos a encontrarlo?-dijo Cerise

-Este muro es gigantesco-dijo Daring cruzándose de brazos

-Ashlynn-dijo Hunter mirando a su chica-Tu puedes hablar con la naturaleza. ¿Puedes tratar de comunicarte con el muro?

-Claro-dijo ella.

Ashlynn se acercó al muro y respiró hondo.

-Ten cuidado con los pinchos-dijo Dexter

Ashlynn asintió con la cabeza y buscó una parte en que no hubiera muchos pinchos y puso sus manos ahí.

-Dime planta hermosa-empezó a decir con una dulzura que nadie se resistiría a no contestarle algo-¿Cuál es tu punto más débil?

Mientras hablaba, Ashlynn acariciaba la planta con dulzura. La planta parecía no querer responderle.

-No quiere decírmelo-dijo girándose

Hunter se acercó a ella.

-Vuelve a intentarlo. Sé que puedes convencerla.

Ashlynn sonrió y volvió a intentarlo.

-Querida… Dímelo por favor

Ashlynn cerró los ojos y a continuación empezó a cantar una linda canción con suma ternura.

Con toda la sinceridad del mundo, todos nosotros nos quedamos medio atontados con la dulce voz de nuestra amiga. Cuando terminó de cantar, se giró con una sonrisa

-Lo sé

Todos gritamos felices.

-Vamos, no cantemos victoria aun-dijo Hunter.

Nos dirigimos hasta el punto exacto que la planta le había dicho a Ashlynn. Una vez ahí, Ashlynn tocó la planta y se dio cuenta de que la energía que le transmitía, era mucho menor que la de antes.

-¿Y ahora?-dije yo mirando a mis amigos

-Ni idea-dijo Dexter

-Bueno…-dijo Ashlynn-Daring y Dexter con vuestras espadas y tú Hunter, con tu hacha, podéis cortar esta parte de la planta y luego atravesar el muro, aunque creo que tendrá que ser muy rápido, ya que la planta irá creciendo rápidamente cuando la cortéis.

-¡Oh! Como esa vez que Raven y yo nos quedamos enredadas en el muro de espigas de Ever After High y Hunter nos sacó cortando la planta con su hacha-dijo Apple

-Es cierto-dije yo recordando esa noche.

-Sí, pero esa vez el muro no crecía de nuevo. No será tan sencillo-dijo Ashlynn

-Pues venga muchachos, a cortar la planta se ha dicho-dijo Daring sacando su espada.

* * *

_Buen sábado :)_

_Primero de todo, quiero pedir disculpas por no poner el séptimo episodio ayer. _

_Er Deivi, espero que en este episodio hayan quedado claras tus dudas sobre el destierro de Lizzie. En el segundo libro se cuenta que para ir de un mundo a otro (Nunca Jamás, el País de las Maravillas, etc.) hay que ir al pozo de los deseos. Y el sitio dónde está desterrada Lizzie es un mundo paralelo al del País de las Maravillas, en el cual, sólo se puede acceder a él por un hechizo, como contó Kitty._

_Espero vuestros comentarios y hasta la semana que viene :D_


	8. Capítulo 8

Los dos príncipes sacaron sus espadas y Hunter preparó su hacha.

Los tres chicos empezaron a cortar la planta y efectivamente, ésta crecía a la vez que la cortaban.

-Tenéis que cortar más rápido-dijo Apple

-Podríamos tratar de debilitarla un poco para que deje de crecer tan rápido-propuso Cerise

-Trataré con un hechizo-dije acercándome un poco y emitiendo el halo de luz violeta de nuevo.

-Yo trataré de tranquilizarla-dijo Ashlynn tocando la planta y cerrando los ojos.

-Yo puedo tratar de enviarle amor para que no se resista tanto a nosotros-dijo Cupida lanzando pequeños corazones rosas a la planta.

Cedar, Cerise, Madeline, Apple y Blondie observaban la escena con pesimismo. La cosa no parecía avanzar. Yo estaba empezando a debilitarme, y parecía que los chicos también. Poco a poco, la planta parecía que iba cesando.

-¡Chicos! La planta se está debilitando-dijo Apple feliz

-¡Sí!-la secundó Blondie.

Respiré hondo tratando de recuperar fuerzas y seguí con el hechizo.

La planta empezó a crecer más lentamente a medida que la iban cortando.

-Vamos, cortad más rápido-decía Apple

-Apple, en eso estamos-dijo Daring bastante cansado

-Esto es imposible-decía Dexter sin casi poder mover su espada

-Vamos, sólo un poco más-dijo Hunter. Parecía que él era el que estaba resistiendo más.

Los chicos intentaron cortar con más rapidez y poco a poco se iba abriendo un pequeño paso para pasar.

-Chicas-dijo Dexter-Pasad ya, ¡rápido!

Cupida, Ashlynn y yo dejamos de debilitar a la planta y corrimos junto las otras atravesando el muro. Justo después de pasar todas nosotras, los chicos pasaron al otro lado y la planta volvió a crecer tapando el paso en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-dijo Cedar

-¡Esto ha sido toda una locura!-dijo Madeline con una taza en su mano y bebiendo un poco de té

-Vayamos a buscar a Briar-dijo Apple

Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Blondie y sus dotes de abrir cerraduras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entramos al castillo y nos fue fácil encontrar las escaleras que subían a la torre en la que estaba nuestra amiga. Teníamos muchas ganas de despertar a la Bella Durmiente.

Kitty y Duchess estaban buscándome todas partes, pero obviamente, no me encontraron y Kitty estaba hecha una furia.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-decía dando fuertes pasas al andar.

-Tranquilízate gata. No te viene de un día

-¡Claro que sí! Llevo esperando este momento mucho tiempo-dijo Kitty resoplando.

Llegamos delante de la puerta y estábamos todos un tanto nerviosos. ¿Qué pasaría después de entrar? ¿Lograríamos despertarla? ¿O todo lo que habíamos hecho no había servido para nada?

-Entremos-dijo Apple

Apple abrió la puerta poco a poco, mostrando al fondo de la habitación a nuestra bella amiga dormida en su cama sujetando una rosa encima de su pecho.

Todos entramos observando a la que había sido nuestra amiga, la más fiestera y energética del instituto. Apple no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas al verla. Blondie pasó su brazo por el hombro de Apple tratando de reconfortarla.

-No nos lamentemos. Pongamos música bien alta y hagamos una fiesta. De seguro despertará-dije tratando de alegrar el ambiente, ya que todos estábamos observándola tristes.

-Raven tiene razón-dijo Cerise-Vamos a despertarla

Cedar conectó el móvil a un altavoz que habíamos traído y encendió la música con el volumen al máximo. Al poco rato, Briar se frotó los ojos y se sentó bostezando.

-¡Briar!-gritó Apple radiante de felicidad.

Se lanzó encima de Briar, literalmente, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Apple!-dijo Briar quedando debajo de su amiga-Me estás… Ahogando

-¡Qué más da!-dijo levantando la cabeza para verle la cara-¡Ay Briar!-dijo volviendo a abrazarla-¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

Blondie y Ashlynn corrieron a su lado también radiantes de felicidad.

Apple salió de encima de Briar y Ashlynn y Blondie también la abrazaron.

-¿Cómo es que me habéis despertado?-dijo Briar en cuanto el ambiente se calmó

-No podíamos vivir sin ti-le dijo Apple sonriente

-Oh…-dijo ella enternecida-Pero… Ese no era mi destino

-No hay porque seguir nuestro destino-dijo Apple

-¿Cómo? ¡Apple! ¿Qué te ha pasado estos años? Además, ahora puedo desaparecer-dijo asustándose

-Tranquila. No eres la primera que altera su destino-dijo Apple con una sonrisa

-¿Quién más?-dijo Briar sorprendida

Hunter besó en la mejilla a Ashlynn y Dexter me cogió la mano.

-Wow-dijo Briar muy sorprendida-O sea, que Ashlynn y Hunter están juntos. Y Raven y Dexter también

-Exacto-dijo Apple

-Lo repito: ¡Wow!

Todos reímos, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Briar se abrió detrás nuestro. Todos nos giramos, cuando las hadas madrinas entraban volando como el viento y sus padres detrás corriendo a abrazar a su hija. Al despertarse ella, el conjuro que mantenía dormidos a todos los habitantes de la aldea de Briar se había desvanecido, haciéndoles despertar.

-Mamá, papá-dijo Briar abrazándoles

-Mi niña-dijo su madre-Suerte que ya han pasado los 100 años

-En realidad no han pasado 100 años-explicó Briar-Mis amigos me despertaron

-¿Qué?-dijo su madre sorprendida-¡Por dios! ¡Puedes desaparecer cariño!

-Tranquila mamá-dijo Briar tratando de calmarla-Todo está bien, no pasa nada si se alteran nuestros cuentos. Mis amigos lo habían comprobado.

Su madre volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

Al poco rato, Kitty y Duchess estaban delante de la cabaña en la que Sparrow solía practicar con su banda, ya que Duchess quería reconquistarle. Después de que Hunter le motivara a seguir tocando, decidió volver a formar su banda. Evidentemente, estaban ensayando, ya que la música se oía des de fuera.

-Entra y finge ser una buena niña-dijo Kitty con una sonrisa de niña buena-Demuéstrale que le quieres y que no es sólo porque sea guapo. No cometas el error de usarlo por tu beneficio. Lo hiciste demasiadas veces

Duchess suspiró y abrió la puerta entrando como si de su casa se tratase.

-¡Sparrow!-dijo con una gran sonrisa corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

El chico se quedó muy sorprendido, pero la apartó bastante bruscamente. Duchess se sorprendió ante eso, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Cuanto tiempo-dijo con dulce voz-Te he echado de menos

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo él con pocas ganas dejando su guitarra encima de un mueble.

-Quería verte

-Pues no te molestes

-¿Cómo que no me moleste? Te quiero Sparrow-dijo dolida

-Pues yo no. Y mi intención es rehacer mi vida y olvidar todo lo malo de mi pasado

-¿Yo fui algo malo para ti?

-Fuiste uno de mis mayores errores. Así que te agradecería que te fueras y me dejaras en paz

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Duchess. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo quien una vez dijo haberla amado.

-No hagas un drama-dijo con burla-Eres patética, Duchess. Siempre intentando meterte con los demás sólo porque les envidias. Pareces una niña de parvulario peleando por un juguete. O si no, usándoles para lo que te da la gana. ¡Madura!

-¡Ah, claro!-dijo con las manos en la cintura ya bastante enfadada-Ahora te gusta Cerise y ya no te importo para nada

-Mira, no sé qué sabrás de Cerise y de mí, pero no tenemos nada. Ni siquiera quiere hablarme. Y tú… Duchess… No me importas nada -dijo enfadado-Así que vete. Ahí tienes la puerta

-¿Me estás echando?-dijo sorprendida

-¿Tengo que decírtelo más claro?

Duchess rompió a llorar y salió corriendo de la cabaña metiéndose en el bosque. Kitty había escuchado toda la conversación, y se sentía mal por Duchess, quien había empezado a considerarla una amiga. Fue tras ella y la encontró sentada apoyada en un árbol con la cabeza entre las piernas llorando desconsoladamente. Kitty se arrodilló delante de ella y puso su mano en su rodilla.

-Duchess

-Déjame Kitty

-No te merece. Mira como te ha tratado. ¡Es un estúpido!

-No Kitty-dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarla-Tiene razón. Todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. Sólo siento envidia a toda persona feliz que me rodea. Porque yo no soy capaz de serlo. De seguro ni quiero de verdad a Sparrow… Sólo siento la necesidad de sentirme querida

* * *

_Hola,_

_Puede que estáis pensando: "que desagradable es Sparrow" O algo así. Mucha gente les junta cómo pareja, pero por lo que se ve en los episodios, no parece que Duchess trate muy bien a Sparrow, parece que le hace chantage y lo usa para sus travesuras. En el final del especial del día de San Valentín, Sparrow ayuda a que el Director no descubra lo de la fiesta y hace que la castiguen. Así que yo lo he adaptado así._

_Bueno, ¿el método de despertar a Briar? Quise darle un poco de humor... xD_

_Lo del muro de espinas es tal y como se cuenta en la historia original de la Bella Durmiente, pero con algunas variaciones._

_La historia original cuenta que los príncipes que querían atravesar el muro, tenían una muerte trágica a causa de las espinas. Hasta que a los 100 años del hechizo, las espinas se convirtieron en flores y el príncipe pudo atravesarlo sin problemas. _

_¿Y Hopper dónde estará? ¿Le veremos pronto, o no?_

_Espero vuestros comentarios ;)_


	9. Capítulo 9

Kitty la escuchaba atentamente. Duchess volvió a llorar, ahora incluso más que antes. Kitty se puso a su lado y la abrazó. Aunque fuera una chica fría ante sus sentimientos, le dolía ver a Duchess así.

_Estaba esperando a Sparrow en el bosque de brazos cruzados. ¿Quién se creía? Llegaba más de 10 minutos tarde. De pronto apareció andando tranquilamente como si no pasara nada. Le encaré furiosa diciéndole:_

_-¿Has visto la hora que es?_

_-Mm… La verdad, no-dijo como si nada_

_-¡Llegas tarde!_

_-Aaah-dijo con fastidio-Duchess, no me hagas el sermón de nuevo_

_-¿Perdona? ¡Eres mi novio y no puedes hacerme esperar tanto!-dije enfadándome más_

_-No seas así o terminarás siendo una viejita solitaria rodeada de gatitos-dijo con tono burlón_

_-Eres estúpido_

_-Me lo dices constantemente. Pero aún así te gusto_

_Yo le miré con burla. Odiaba cuando se ponía presumido. Me giré y me iba a ir cuando me cogió del brazo haciéndome voltear._

_-Lo siento-me dijo_

_Me solté de su agarre y seguí mi camino._

_-Eres imposible…-dijo mirándome de brazos cruzados_

_-Pues búscate a otra-dije volteándolo a ver-¿Qué tal Ashlynn?_

_-Está con el estúpido de Hunter_

_-Pues vete con otra. Ya que coqueteas con muchas_

_-¿Y tú con Daring?_

_Daring me tenía muy enamorada. Era tan guapo, inteligente, valiente… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de alguien como él?_

_-¿Eso qué importa? Tú te pasas todo el día detrás de Ashlynn e intentando separarla de Hunter_

_-No bonita, no. Yo te ayudo a separarles para fastidiarle el final feliz a Ashlynn porque tú no soportas que lo tenga._

_-Me ayudas, ¡¿dices?!-dije enfadándome_

_-Claro, y de paso aprovecho para conquistarla-dijo con una sonrisa pícara._

_-Y de mientras, sales conmigo para ahogar tus penas, ¿no?_

_-No sé de qué te quejas, tú haces lo mismo conmigo_

_-No, porque yo a ti sí que te quiero_

_-Ya, eso dices siempre y luego te vas corriendo a coquetear con Daring. Yo al menos, no niego mi amor por Ashlynn_

Duchess empezó a llorar más al recordar el falso amor que se tenían. En realidad lo único que sentía por él era sentirse querida, ya que recibía muchos rechazos por su actitud egocéntrica y envidiosa y Sparrow era el único que había estado con ella. Ya sea como amigos, o como pareja. Le había usado un montón de veces, engañándolo o manipulándolo.

-Duchess… Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. No te derrumbes así-le decía Kitty realmente triste.

-Mi vida no tiene sentido

-Pues haz que lo tenga. A partir de ahora, haz tu vida sin querer la de otros. Seguro que tienes muchas virtudes dentro de ti.

-Lo dudo. Gracias por tratar de consolarme Kitty, pero… Quiero estar sola. Por favor

-Como tú quieras-dijo Kitty levantándose y alejándose de su amiga. La miró des de lejos y se sintió realmente mal.

Kitty necesitaba sacar a Lizzie de ahí, así que esa misma noche se apareció en mi casa, cuando yo estaba con Maddie en la habitación ya que Dexter había ido a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Como era de esperar, Kitty nos dio un buen susto.

-¡Kitty!-dijo Maddie

-Tienes que ayudarme Raven-me dijo con el libro de hechizos en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije recuperándome del susto.

-Tienes que hacer un hechizo

-Un… ¿Hechizo?-dije asustada. No sabía a qué tipo de hechizo se refería Kitty, y viniendo de ella, fácilmente podía ser algo malo.

-No me mires así-dijo con fastidio-Necesito que hagas un hechizo para abrir un portal y así poder sacar a Lizzie de su destierro del País de las Maravillas

-¿Qué?-dijimos Maddie y yo sorprendidas.

-Por lo que más quieras, Raven. Ayúdame-dijo casi rogándomelo

-Pero… Eso es algo malo

-¡No! Lizzie no quería hacer nada de lo que hizo. Pensaba igual que tú. Por favor, Raven

La miré dudosa, pero si Lizzie estaba pasando lo que yo pasé, iba a ayudarla sin ninguna duda.

-Dime el hechizo-dije decidida.

-Pero Raven…-dijo Maddie-Lizzie también es amiga mía, pero eso es desafiar a todo el País de las Maravillas…

-No quiero que nadie pase por lo mismo que pasé yo… Y si puedo hacer algo al respecto, lo haré

Kitty sonrió y me entregó el libro mostrándome el hechizo.

Me concentré y empecé a pronunciar las palabras escritas en el libro. Una niebla negra me rodeó. Cada vez era más profunda y me estaba asustando un poco. Cuando lo terminé, la niebla se juntó delante nuestro formando un portal oscuro que transmitía una fuerte energía.

-Tienes que entrar conmigo-dijo Kitty acercándose al portal.

-¿Qué? No lo haré-dije en seguida asustada.

-¿Y cómo voy a salir?

-Ay Kitty…

-Raven, por favor. Ya sé que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero tienes que ayudarme

-Está bien… ¿Maddie?-dije mirando a mi amiga

-Iré con vosotras. ¡Me gustan las locuras!

Pasamos a través del portal y se cerró inmediatamente detrás de nosotras. Hacía un frío horrible. Era un gran desierto oscuro. La arena era negra y el cielo muy oscuro. Había una especie de luna rojiza que le daba un poco de luz al lugar.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sí, éste capítulo es más corto que los demás, pero... Era para dar un poco de intriga :P_

_**Ralenne**, la verdad es que sí que tenía pensado incluir más a los padres. Me parecen unos personajes muy interesantes, creo que sí que aparecerán en la historia que sigue a esta. En los libros que se pueden leer en la web, salen los padres de los personajes, y creo que podría basarme en ellos._

_Pero hay que tener en cuenta, que los padres de Apple o Ashlynn, por ejemplo, murieron en el cuento de sus hijas. ¿Algo dramático, no? jeje_

_, sí, en la versión dela Bella Durmiente de Disney es diferente. No hay que esperar 100 años para despertar a la Bella Durmiente, simplemente el príncipe vence a Maléfica y el hechizo desaparece. Pero Ever After High está basado en las historias reales. _

_Hopper no aparecerá en esta historia, pero en la tercera sí. Así que no os preocupéis, no me he olvidado de él :P_

_Y sí **Er Deivi**, Hopper está croando en una charca jajaja_

_Bueno, el siguiente capítulo ya es el último de esta historia._

_A ver que pasa con Lizzie..._

_Espero vuestros comentarios ;)_


	10. Capítulo 10

Pasamos a través del portal y se cerró inmediatamente detrás de nosotras. Hacía un frío horrible. Era un gran desierto oscuro. La arena era negra y el cielo muy oscuro. Había una especie de luna rojiza que le daba un poco de luz al lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dije asustada frotándome los brazos por encima del pecho para darme calor.

-En el mundo oscuro del País de las Maravillas-dijo Kitty mirando atentamente todo su alrededor.

-Nunca pensé que sería un sitio tan frío y oscuro-dijo Madeline

-Se llama "Mundo oscuro"-dijo Kitty con sarcasmo-¡Vamos! Busquemos a Lizzie

-Pero esto es enorme, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?

-Yo sé cómo-dijo Madeline-Siempre le fui fiel a mi Reina Blanca… Excepto hoy, y sé todos sus secretos. Aunque… La traicionaré aún más si os lo digo

-¡Madeline! Tú sabes que Lizzie no es mala-dijo Kitty con sus manos en los hombros de Maddie

-Lo sé, pero…

-Maddie…

-De acuerdo. Sé un hechizo para encontrar a cualquier persona. Aunque se necesita algo que sea de esa persona.

-Pues vamos bien-dije-No tenemos nada de Lizzie

-Yo sí-dijo Madeline sacándose su sombrero y rebuscando-¿Dónde estará?

Sacó un montón de cosas de allí dentro. Kitty y yo la observábamos admiradas cuando sacó un guante de color rojo con el borde negro.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo sacudiéndolo

-¿Cómo tienes su guante?-dijo Kitty sorprendida

-Se le cayó en la batalla y decidí guardarlo

-Genial, vamos-dijo Kitty-Hagamos el hechizo

-Tú dirás Maddie-le dije

-Vamos a ver…-dijo pensativa-¿Era eso primero, o eso era después? ¿O ese era el hechizo de los pastelitos?

-¡Madeline! ¿No sabes el hechizo?-dijo Kitty furiosa

-Pues pensé que sí, pero se me olvidó-dijo como si nada con una sonrisa.

-Maddie, trata de recordarlo… Es importante

-Dejadme pensar

Madeline se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con la mano en el mentón muy pensativa.

-Por dios-dijo Kitty con fastidio caminando

-Kitty-dije yendo con ella-Maddie se acordará

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Está muy loca

-Es mi mejor amiga y confío plenamente en ella. Sé que va a acordarse.

-TÚ confías en ella. Yo no

Bajé la cabeza preocupada. Si Madeline no se acordaba del hechizo, sería casi imposible encontrar a Lizzie en ese desierto. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-¡Ya me acuerdo!-dijo Madeline levantando el dedo índice

-¿De verdad?-dije acercándome a ella

Kitty se giró para mirarla.

Madeline me dijo unas extrañas palabras, cogí el guante y pronuncié exactamente lo mismo. Una especie de polvo rojo apareció en el suelo formando un camino.

-Este es el camino que debemos seguir-dijo Maddie sonriente

-Eres la mejor Mad

-Pff… Vamos-dijo Kitty siguiendo el camino a paso rápido.

Nosotras la seguimos. Llevábamos ya mucho rato siguiendo el camino y no había rastro de Lizzie. Sólo arena y más arena. Cada vez parecía hacer más frío y cada vez estábamos más cansadas.

-¿Cuánto faltará?-dijo Kitty de mal humor

-Ni idea, pero hoy ya van dos aventuras y estoy muerta de cansancio-dije arrastrando los pies.

-Yo creo que nunca encontraremos a… ¡Lizzie!-dijo Madeline señalando al fondo una silueta.

-¿Lizzie? ¡Es ella! ¡Lizzie!-Kitty empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo-¡Lizzie!-repitió más fuerte

La voz de la chica hizo voltear a Lizzie, quien la miraba realmente muy sorprendida. La chica se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentada y quería correr hacía su amiga, pero no podía moverse a causa de las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta a ese sitio.

Kitty llegó hasta Lizzie y la abrazó con fuerza. Nosotras dos llegamos segundos después.

-Kitty-dijo Lizzie cuando se separaron-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a liberarte

-¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?

-Raven y Madeline me han ayudado-dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa muy sincera, algo muy raro en ella.

-Gracias a todas-dijo Lizzie con una lágrima de felicidad en sus ojos-Lo he pasado muy mal aquí, se me ha hecho eterno.

-Te entiendo perfectamente-le dije acercándome-Yo pasé por algo parecido y fue horrible.

-Gracias-dijo Lizzie abrazándome y luego a Madeline.

-Vámonos de este sitio-dijo Kitty

-Kitty, estoy encadenada-le recordó Lizzie haciendo sonar las cadenas

-Oh, es cierto

Kitty rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una llave. La introdujo en la cerradura liberándola de las cadenas.

-Pero…-empezó a decir Madeline con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa-De dónde… ¿De dónde has sacado esa llave?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando le hice ese favor a la Reina Blanca?

-Sí

-Pues aproveché para colarme en su habitación, cogí la piedra mágica esa de color azul que abre la puerta de la "Habitación prohibida"-dijo esto último con burla-y robé la llave

-Kitty, ¡eso es muy arriesgado! La Reina se dará cuenta

-Lizzie ya estará libre. Y si pierdo su confianza, me importa bien poco.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba la llave ahí?

-Tengo muchos contactos.

-Pues la reina no tenía muy escondida la llave-dije yo

-Cree que todos le somos enormemente fieles. Pero ya ves que no-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-Eso le pasa por confiar demasiado en la gente. Sólo se debe confiar con quien de verdad te ha demostrado que puedes hacerlo. Pero claro, ella es taaaan buena y adorable, que confía en todo el mundo. ¡Ja! Mira que es estúpida.

-No digas eso, hace de todo para que estemos bien-la defendió Madeline

-Vamos Maddie-dijo rodando los ojos-Raven, vayámonos ya de aquí

Asentí con la cabeza, abrí el libro y volví a pronunciar el hechizo abriendo de nuevo el portal, el cual nos llevó a mi habitación y Dexter, quien estaba sentado en la cama muy preocupado, se levantó instantáneamente.

-¡Raven!-dijo corriendo hasta mí y abrazándome

-Lo siento Dexter-dije apenada

-Estaba muy preocupado

-Lo sé. Debí avisarte, perdóname

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto-dijo preocupado

-No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo-le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

Lizzie sonreía feliz de ser libre y haber dejado atrás ese mundo oscuro. No había sido mucho tiempo el que había estado allí, pero se le había hecho eterno y aburrido. Todo los días temía quedarse allí eternamente, pero por suerte, pudimos liberarla y ahora podría hacer su vida tal y como ella quisiera, así como hice yo. Y ahora…

Soy rebeldemente feliz.

FIN

* * *

Hola,

Bueno, así termina esta historia.

Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Quiero agradeceros a todos los que habéis comentado y me habéis animado, un simple comentario es mucho para mi. Y también agradecer a los que me leéis.

No sé cuando empezaré a poner la siguiente historia, pero no tardaré mucho. Estad atentos a mi perfil ;)

Lizzie ha sido rescatada. Pero... ¿Eso tendrá consecuencias?

Sobre Lizzie y Daring, aún no lo tengo muy claro. Me encantan juntos, pero aún no me decido en qué hacer. Ya veremos jaja :P

Pues hasta aquí esta historia, gracias de nuevo a todos. Os mando un beso bien fuerte :*

Leila


End file.
